User talk:Gimmethegepgun/Garrote
This is not meant to be a humorous entry, it is a suggestion for a skill, just I don't think there's anywhere to put one :/ --Gimmethegepgun 12:46, 6 February 2007 (CST) :That would be a nice skill to have. Anything that lets you skip parts of your attack chain is good with me. — 19px Azaya 05:00, 8 February 2007 (CST) ::Just think of the spike capability: some lead -> Garrote (damage and KD) -> Impale (more damage + wound) -> falling (good deal of damage). Would probably turn into Eviscerate -> Executioner's :P Also, since right now there's only 3 skills that are usable after a dual (Impale, Moebius Strike and Assault Enchantments), 2 of which are elites, this would only allow you to skip straight to Impale, but that's where the large damage it gives comes from--Gimmethegepgun 15:24, 8 February 2007 (CST) :::This would destroy people. You might not even need the Falling/BoS. No need for snare because you have 3 sec KD in a 3 sec attack chain. Anyway, it's not even real, but it's kinda imba... The Paintballer (T/ ) 04:37, 19 October 2007 (UTC) ::::Well, for that build you'd have to put quite a few points into everything. Crit or else unsuspecting won't do much of anything, dagger for the attacks in general and lotus/blades, deadly or else this will do pretty much no damage (and impale won't do much either), and shadow in order to have Neutrality work well. However, I blame Izzy for the lame-age with Tiger Stance, since he was too retarded to change the lower duration on that like he did with stupid BoA. However, I really don't see how there would be THAT much of a spike from it. Unsuspecting would hurt quite a bit, but Blades really won't do any damage (including itself, only 2 recharging attacks since Unsuspecting recharges very fast). Either that or you throw tons of dagger into it and don't get any damage out of Unsuspecting or this, or lose any hopes of survivability due to short lasting Feigned. Sure, this hurts, but you gotta deal wit bad aftercast and some cast time (1.5 second wait total), which really flattens the spike despite getting a KD and good damage --Gimmethegepgun 18:47, 19 October 2007 (UTC) /nerf lol --[[User:Marin Bloodbane|''Marin]][[User talk:Marin Bloodbane|Bloodbane]] 11:30, 15 November 2007 (UTC) Balanced skill, but I'm not entirely sure whether you'd be able to still add falling spider in the chain, considering aftercasts. Aftercast of this skill+cast time and aftercast of impale = .75+.75+1 = 2.5 seconds. I don't think falling spider would be able to hit in .5 seconds even with an IAS.-- [[User:El_Nazgir|'El_Nazgir''']] 15:32, October 1, 2009 (UTC) :Way back when I made this Impale was a ¼ cast. Haven't updated it since :/ I think I know how I might be able to test this, be back in a few minutes --Gimmethegepgun 16:37, October 1, 2009 (UTC) :Nope, wouldn't be able to work. Tried hex->Iron Palm->Entangling Asp->Falling Spider with Stonefist on, couldn't make it. Easy fix though --Gimmethegepgun 16:47, October 1, 2009 (UTC)